When learning a language other than one's mother tongue, learning with video is an effective way of learning. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a playback device that can search a playback position in video based on subtitles added to the video. This playback device can repeatedly perform playback based on the subtitles. Therefore, sections that are difficult to hear can be repeatedly played back, thus enhancing learning effects.